Fine Again
by CrimsonWhisper
Summary: *slash warning*-Helena is starting to spiral out of control, only one person can save her. future Helena/Dinah romance
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fine Again Rating: PG for now Pairing: Helena/Dinah Disclaimer: By a cruel twist of fate I own none of these characters, so please don't get mad and sue. Author's note: This is a follow-up of sorts to Helena's inner thoughts in "the outcast". Feedback would be greatly appreciated, if I get enough good feedback I will continue the series, so be nice (  
Helena stood if front of the face of the clock-tower, she stood looking out over the city as the orange sun slowly made its way below the horizon, silently battling her own decent into darkness. Behind her in the clock-tower she could hear Barbara steadily clicking away at the computers, she wondered when it stopped being enough, when Barbara no longer was enough to tether her to the ground, maybe she never really did, and maybe she was just denying the monster inside her that had been born when her mother was murdered. So much had happened lately, Harley Quinn had betrayed her, had hurt her and those she loved. It made her feel ashamed, it made her angry. Sometimes she felt caught in the sun, afraid that she would do something that would never be undone, that she would never be able to save herself. She had wanted to murder Clay face, she had wanted to make him suffer, the way she had suffered, the way she was still suffering. Instead she had beaten him within an inch of his life, and that was all she could settle for at the moment. It felt just as painful to realize that all those years she had struggled with herself, had desperately sought closure for her shredded heart, Barbara had held the key. Even when she had unknowingly faced her mother's killer, asking him for help in the search of his own offspring, another killer, Barbara still had not let her know. Didn't she trust her, didn't she care for her enough to want her pain to end, or did she feel that as long as her pain would be suffered that she should suffer along with her. After the confrontation with Harley Quinn she felt like she couldn't really trust Barbara, she didn't know how she could forgive her, she felt betrayed by the one she had trusted the most. The only person she felt like she could turn to was the last person she would have let in, now here she was slowly letting Dinah into her heart, despite her best efforts to keep everyone out. Helena felt the air shift around her, interrupting her thoughts. Dinah silently walked up beside her, lightly touching Helena's arm in greeting. Helena shivered at the volt of electricity that shot thru her when the girl touched her, such a simple touch, such a strong reaction. Helena wondered if she should act on her feelings, should she let Dinah know what she was feeling, or would she destroy them both.  
  
To be continued?? 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fine Again (2/?) Rating: PG for now Pairing: Helena/Dinah Disclaimer: By a cruel twist of fate I own none of these characters, so please don't get mad and sue. Author's note: This is a follow-up of sorts to Helena's inner thoughts in "the outcast". For my own purposes in the story Helena Owns the Bar and the apartment. It's just easier that way. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, if I get enough good feedback I will continue the series, so be nice (  
Dinah stood silently next too Helena on the balcony, soaking in her presence. Dinah's fingertips still tingled where they had brushed Helena on the arm. Helena glanced at the girl, mind racing with words and feelings that she wanted to express. She wanted to tell her of all the anguish she was feeling over everything, she wanted to tell her how torn apart she felt, she wanted to tell the girl how she somehow made it better, that she was slowly filling the void In her heart. Dinah could sense the racing emotions in Helena; she understood all to well what Helena must be feeling. Dinah turned Helena towards her, eyes silently telling her it was ok to confide in the girl, Dinah only hoped that Helena trusted her enough to do so. Helena met the girls caring gaze, and she felt her inner walls weakening. She opened her mouth to speak but whatever she was going to say was lost as the Delphi alarm sounded inside. Helena looked at the ground and sighed, Dinah cursed under her breath about scumbags and timing, bringing a small smile to Helena's lips. "I guess there aren't many considerate criminals in Gotham huh?" Dinah asked smiling. "Nah, they all live Metropolis along with the fashionably aware criminals" Helena replied with a smile playing on her lips, "we'd better see what's up", she added not wanting to break the contact with Dinah, who still had her hands on Helena's arms. Dinah dropped her hands and turned to walk inside, Helena followed suite. They had barley walked up to the monitors before Barbara started giving instructions, "Breaking and entering at a department store down town, 4th and Kingwood Street, you both should go, make sure you take your communicators." Dinah and Helena threw each other looks, so much for pleasantries. Helena and Dinah grabbed their jackets and headed for the elevator. "Helena, make sure you keep your communicator on this time", Barbara added not bothering to look up from the computer screens. Helena just frowned, not even bothering to retort as the elevator doors closed. Once outside Helena took to the rooftops and Dinah headed off in the Hummer. Helena arrived before Dinah did; from her perch on the rooftop she could see the thugs loading merchandise into a truck down in the alley. She heard Barbara In her ear, telling her to wait for Dinah to get there, her only reply was an angry growl. She jumped from the rooftop and started swinging, seeing nothing but angry red. By the time Dinah got to the department store there was nothing left to fight, the bodies of the thugs lay scattered and bloody. Dinah felt tears come to her eyes, "Oh, Helena", she whispered. Dinah checked the bodies; they were still alive, barely. "Oracle, the situations is neutralized, you can alert the police, and have an ambulance sent." After she was sure that everyone would live she headed back to the car. "An ambulance is on its way, you can head back to the clock tower."Barbara responded in a grave tone. Dinah shook her head, "No, I'm going to head over to Helena's apartment", Dinah responded, not bothering to explain. Barbara didn't bother to ask why, or to argue. Dinah got in the Hummer and headed to Helena's. When she got there the place was completely dark, she let herself in with the key Helena had given her earlier that year, Dinah smiled as she remembered Helena's explanation for giving her the key, "Here kid, if you ever need to blow steam off or you need to talk, or if you feel you need a stiff drink late at night, you can come and see me." It had been one of the rare times Helena had openly shown the girl her growing affection. Dinah walked around the barstools and wreckage that Helena hadn't gotten around to cleaning up since the riots that Harley Quinn had caused. When she made her way upstairs to the apartment, she found even more wreckage; this was more violent and angry. Broken lamps, stuff strewn everywhere, she suspected that Helena had taken her anger out on anything she could get her hands on. She was worried sick, Helena was her world, and her world was falling apart. Dinah cleared off the couch, Helena would come home sometime, so she would wait, she had a feeling that Helena as going to need her.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Partners in Crime

Title: Fine Again Part 3 "Partners in Crime"

Rating: PG-13 (For Helena's Litter Mouth)

Pairing: H/D, B/G

Author: Wizard Inc. (A subsidiary of Virtual Crack Productions).

Author's E-mail: Marvelwizard@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: By a cruel twist of fate I own none of the characters, so please don't get mad and sue. Lyrics Belong to Black Lab.

Author's Note: This started out as just part 3 too Fine Again, but its sorta morphed into something more, hence the subtitle, I also decided to do this chapter from Helena's POV, I

 had an idea that has been nagging at me forever, decided to try it, Please send loads o' feedback, I'd much appreciate. Virtual Crack Strikes Again J

"Can you teach me how to fly?

  You see I'm scared to die,

  I've only just begun to learn to crawl.

Can you teach me how to fight?

  You can keep me up all night,

Would you be there on the ground?

  If I should fall? Fall for you…"

-Black Lab

-Helena-

            It's been 4 months. Feels like a year, but it's only been 4 months since I lost it in the alleyway. I came home slightly drunk, ok maybe extremely slightly drunk. I found Dinah asleep on my couch. In my inebriated state I was very happy to see her; as opposed to the purple circus midgets my drunken brain had convinced me where in my apartment. I vaguely remember sprawling out on the floor next to the couch, but when I woke up she was still there. I lay on the floor spread out like I had tried to make a snow angel and fell asleep during my efforts. I watched her clean up my apartment, making amends of the broken furniture and shattered glass. I croaked out some comment about her channeling Martha Stewart and she just smiled at me and giggled. My beautiful, sweet, sunny Dinah. I had made an ass of myself, spitting on formality, dancing on the edge, falling, and she caught me and picked me up. My own fluffy cloud. Jesus, what the hell is wrong with me, I sound like a retarded hallmark card. I can't help it, even now I'm grinning like an idiot. What is it about her that just creeps into every part of me, crawling into my heart, making it her own. Yup, I'd say it's been about 4 months since I fell completely head over heels, bass-ackwards in love. I mean shit, all Dinah has to do is smile in my direction and my knees turn to jelly and my heart thumps so hard I swear its going to break right out of my chest. 

            I used to have a real big death wish, after my mom was murdered, didn't care if I hurt myself, I was walking blind, didn't want to fight for myself anymore, I had forgotten how. It's like the saying 'Shit happens, and life gets in the way'. But when Dinah came into our lives, she slowly became my world. I was reborn. Damn kid is changing me for the better, teaching me how to fly, healing my heart and all that shit. Who knew falling in love could be so fucking beneficial. You want to know the really scary part; I think she feels the same way. Yeah, freaky huh, I'm scared shitless. So much for being the big, bad Huntress. I don't know what the hell to do, I mean I know what I'd like to do, kiss her, hold her, never let her go, but where do I start? Ugh, there's that mushy shit again. If I wasn't such a fucking chicken I'd come right out and tell her how I feel, then sweep her off her feet. Dinah would love that romantic, mushy cliché. But like I said before, I'm a chicken shit, sitting here all googley eyed, watching her do her homework with Gabby. To make matters worse Gabby has figured out what's going on, I know because she keeps throwing me amused glances, just daring me to do something. Ugh. 

            You know I even thought about serenading her with song, or at the very least dedicating a song to her on her favorite radio station. But all I've been able to come up with are a few lines from _Barbie Girl_, by Aqua, which in itself is really sad. I need to stop borrowing Barbara's CD's. The most romantic song in my cd collection is _Closer by NIN, and telling the kid I want to fuck her like an animal might not be the best way to break the ice, we'll save that for later. Great, shit now she is looking at me too, Fuck she smiled at me act cool Helena, do something, maybe she wont figure out you've been staring at her again. Oh real smooth Kyle, read the Pop tart box, how fascinating, well it is, but that wasn't very smooth. Christ, maybe I should just sell what's left of my pride and ask Gabby for help. Fucking hell, I don't think I was this much of a teenager when I was a teenager. My dark side, my inner demon, is telling me to forget it; I'm just going to hurt her anyway, even with my love. But my heart is taking over, beating the shit out of my inner demon, telling me to go for it. _

            I wonder what Barbara would think, she would probably lecture me, as only she can do, about Dinah being younger and all that shit. But she has no fucking room to talk; I see the way she looks at Gabby, especially when they talk about all that science geek shit. I know Gabby has a thing for her, she has that whole hot for teacher thing going on, I can see it in all the glances she throws at Barbara, every time she's at the clock tower. Not that Barbara would admit it, she'd fucking well freak if I said something too her, *chuckle*, could be fun. I wonder what…ok what's going on? Dinah's going to the kitchen and Gabby is headed my way. I straighten up and wipe the grin from my face. Time to act cool.

"Helena, how are you?" she says when she stops in front of me. Why is she smiling like that, she keeps glancing at the kitchen like she doesn't want Dinah to catch her. I arch my eyebrow in question.

"Fine" 

"I have a proposition for you", my eyebrows both shoot up at this, "I want Barbara, you want Dinah, and I say we help each other, become partners in crime, so to speak." She says with a smirk. I ponder this for a moment; I can't stop the evil smile that spreads across my face. I put one hand on my hip and shake her hand with the other. 

"Why the hell not, should be fun". She smiles and walks back over to the table as Dinah re-enters the room. Fun,*chuckle*, this should be a fucking trip.

TBC….


End file.
